Brainstorm
Brainstorm is the Codon Stream's DNA sample of a Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. Appearance Brainstorm has a crab-like appearance. He has 2 claws on each arm and 6 legs. He can open his skull plates at will to reveal his brain. He speaks with a British accent. Brainstorm wears a neck brace with the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on it to help him hold up his head and breathe out of water. Powers and Abilities Aside from a heightened intellect, Brainstorm can control electricity and project force fields around himself and others through thought, by opening the exoskeleton plates on his skull. Brainstorm can use his electricity to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his pincers without needing to open his skull plates, he can also cause a storm just by thinking of it. In Vilgax Attacks, he can shoot electricity bolts and make a large electricity blast. Brainstorm is adept at back flips. Brainstorm has the ability to control machinery and such things, Brainstorm is able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from a pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. Brainstorm is able to breathe underwater. Brainstorm can make mental calculations. 's headband]] Weaknesses Echo Echo's sonic blasts give Brainstorm a headache and makes it hard for him to concentrate (suggesting concentration is required for him to use his powers). Brainstorm tends to be egotistical which makes him forget to do simple things, as seen in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, when he was too busy planning an attack on Spidermonkey to remember scanning him. Brainstorm tends to use large, scientific terms that may not be understood by those he's talking to. Brainstorm does not have good movement with his crab legs. Brainstorm's electric blasts can be grounded. A weak spot in the brain, when struck, causes Brainstorm to experience excruciating and unbearable pain. Despite that, Dwayne has stated that his brain is not Brainstorm's greatest weakness. In Pier Pressure, Brainstorm had difficulty opening the portable toilet door because of his pincers. Alien Force *Brainstorm first appeared in Pier Pressure, Brainstorm defeated Ship. *In What Are Little Girls Made Of?, Brainstorm stopped Kevin from splashing him. *In Good Copy, Bad Copy, Brainstorm battled Negative Echo Echo. *In Voided, Brainstorm defeated D'Void and later failed to defeat him again. *In War of the Worlds: Part 2, Brainstorm faded in Ship "Battle Mode". *In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Brainstorm captured the escaped Spidermonkey. *In Inferno, Brainstorm built a pen for some Pyroxivors. *In Single-Handed, Brainstorm battled Sunder. Ultimate Alien *Brainstorm returned to Ultimate Alien in Fame (on TV). *In Escape From Aggregor, Brainstorm told the Yeti to attack Dr. Animo and then freed it. *In Fused, Brainstorm was defeated by Aggregor. *In Eye of the Beholder, Brainstorm freed Baz-El. *In Greetings From Techadon, Brainstorm got a Hole In One in golf using his "mental calculations". *In Ultimate Sacrifice, Brainstorm battled the six ultimate forms. *In Night of the Living Nightmare, Brainstorm (as Albedo) was going to fight Ben, but did not. Appearances Alien Force *''Pier Pressure'' (first appearance) *''What Are Little Girls Made Of?'' *''Good Copy, Bad Copy'' *''Voided'' (x2) *''War of the Worlds: Part 2'' *''Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2'' *''Inferno (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Single-Handed'' 'Ultimate Alien' *''Fame'' (TV) *''Escape From Aggregor'' (first re-appearance) *''Fused'' *''Eye of the Beholder'' *''Greetings From Techadon'' *''The Ultimate Sacrifice'' *''Night of the Living Nightmare'' (by Albedo) (Dream) Specials *''Ben 10-Generator Rex: Heroes United'' (flashback) Naming and Translations Trivia *Like Ultimate Echo Echo and Big Chill, Brainstorm has a mouth that doesn't move except to show emotion, in War of the Worlds: Part 2, it opened when he vomited and in Vilgax Attacks, it opens and closes depending on his motion. *Unlike Benvicktor and Buzzshock, Brainstorm's lightning is not green. Instead, it's yellow, except in What Are Little Girls Made Of? and'' Voided'', where the lightning was blue. *He will be voiced by Corey Burton in Ben 10: Omniverse. http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/347771567863781814 See Also *Brainstorm Gallery Category:Heroes Category:Ben 10 Alien Force aliens Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Electrical Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Males Category:Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks aliens Category:Clone Transformations